


Nightmare

by jeannjean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannjean/pseuds/jeannjean
Summary: After the war, the nightmare still haunted Severus every time he closed his eyes, but he didn't have to deal with it alone anymore.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story so longgg ago, it's time to rewrite it yahoo!

The flash green light went straight from the tip of Severus' wand hitting Albus Dumbledore directly as he mumbled 'Avada Kedavra'. After his spell, he was just standing there watching the body slowly fell backward to the ground.

His face showed no emotions like he felt nothing about killing the old man. At least, he tried…tried not to let the guilt and pain in his heart stirred so hard that he couldn’t even hide them in his unbothered state.

He didn't want to kill Albus, but he had no choice. It was the order of Dumbledore himself.

He was just serving the old man’s last command which rewarded him being a traitor in everyone’s eyes.

It’s not that he didn’t know it would happen, yet it deeply pained him anyway.

Now he was standing in front of Voldermort listening to The Dark Lord said something about his uncomplete possession of the Elder Wand.

Snape kept his face straight trying not to let his inner fear presented itself as he could see by his intuition what was going to happen next.

The man before him thought he was the owner of the wand and the only mean to snatch the possession was to kill whomever it belonged to. And he was right, The Dark Lord ordered Nagini to kill him with no mercy.

Severus felt the pain through every part of his body. It hurt so bad, but he deserved it. This was the proper ending for the traitor like him.

And he smiled lightly at the thought, he was relief that he got all his work to protect Harry Potter done. Now, he could rest in peace. The world didn’t want him anymore, so he closed his eyes ready to sleep soundly forever.

Little did he know, he was saved by the man who he never thought would come to rescue him.

At last, Severus survived, with the nightmares haunting him every time he closed his eyes.

"Severus! Wake up! Wake up!"

Snape’s eyelids snapped open as he heard his name being called by someone. He blinked several times at the ceiling to gather himself back to consciousness. He let out his heavy breath then he felt some moistures lingered on both cheeks. He was crying in his sleep again.

When he was fully awake, knowing that he was pulling back to reality, he looked around in the dark and his eyes caught a little boy sitting on his lap crying as well, then he felt gentle touches caressing his arms trying to comfort him.

"You scared us, Sev!" Teddy squealed out loud "You suddenly went all shaking and crying, I didn't know what to do so I woke daddy"

"Nightmares again huh?" Severus turned his head to see Remus smiling calmly.

"Yes, sorry" He faintly whispered to the boys as he closed his eyes trying to get rid of the picture of himself killing Dumbledore.

The scene was still as clear as crystal in his memory.

"It's okay, Severus, it's just a dream."

"The dream that feels so real to me. I’m even still hearing myself voiced the spell that ended his life in my head"

Severus sat up on the bed with the little boy clinging to his body. He leaned his head on Remus' shoulder in seeking for comfort which the werewolf willingly offered as he drew his arm to hold the traitor like him in his embrace

"But we know the truth that you killed Dumbledore because you were asked to"

"Just some of you, not everyone. Some still think my loyalty lies with the Dark Lord that’s why I could easily kill Albus with no mercy. Even the war has ended for many years, I still can't walk in the Diagon Alley without getting condemned, you know"

"Those foolish wizards just failed to see what it really was. Don't mind them, Severus." Remus' voice was so calm that Severus relaxed in his embrace while patting lightly on the boy back.

"I'm trying to." Severus exhaled sharply. "If only I had a chance to go back to the past to make things right, I would never join the Death Eaters, ever. At that time, I was just no one. I just wished to be someone. I was wrong...so wrong. "

"Let's not talk about the past, shall we? You had been risking your life doing the bravest things that I could only imagine. And we won, remember? Harry defeated him."

"For once, I wanted to be loved, at least for being the good servant of him."

With Severus’s low muttering his long desire, the reason why he decided to let himself involved in the dark, he felt Remus tightened his arms around his waist as if to tell him that what he thought of himself all along was completely opposite.

"You are always loved. You were just too blind to notice." Remus stopped before whispered into his ear. "I love you, Severus, always have and always will."

"I also love you, Sev" Teddy whom he thought had fallen asleep said between yawning with his little voice as he wrapped his tiny arms around Severus' neck.

For once, Snape felt grateful that the traitor like him was loved and was able to settle in such an adorable family. The warm feeling inside made his tears brimmed on the verge of his eyes.

Severus sighed smiling as he kissed the boy on the forehead before turning to press his cold thin lips on Remus' warm one.

"I love you, too. Both of you."

And Severus realized, after the storm always comes the rainbow.


End file.
